


harry potter and the potion mishap

by demon5456



Series: harry potter and the potion mishap [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe -harry Potter Setting, M/M, harry potter potty-training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon5456/pseuds/demon5456
Summary: harry potter was making a potion when it spilled all over him deageing him to a 2 year old.





	harry potter and the potion mishap

harry potter was making a potion for deaging when it spilled all over him while draco malfoy passed his table. draco malfoy bumped the table that harry potter was working on causing the potion spill. making harry potter de-age to his 2 birthday where he had no control of his body's bladder or stinkie. Making it very embarrassing for harry potter to be found under the table in shock at his messing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own harry potter and never will want to.


End file.
